Greece's cat mystery
by Soviet love
Summary: This is a side story of the story I'm writing and my friend is publishing. What happens when Greece and Turkey go on a adventure to find who dyed Greece's cats. With only 1 clue and 3 tries will they get the right person and the money they owe them for the cats?
1. The start of it all

Greece was really worried about his cats. The cats would lick the colored dye and one by one they dropped dead. Greece was getting really depressed. He wanted to find whoever did this to his cats. One day he had just woke up and found all his cats colored by food dye. Greece still had the note and he read it every time he would find a dead cat.

"_I made a ton of new breeds for you Greece. You don't know who I am do you? I'll give you a clue...pink. That's all I have to say! I don't know if you can find this puzzle out you are a little out of everything so I can't imagine you learned anything in school... I'll pay all the funds for new cats if you find out who I am. You have 3 guesses. I'll be watching you. When you want to guess ask the person "Do you know what a rainbow looks like?" If they respond with "Your cats." Then you have found the culprit, me, and I will pay for all of your cats._

_With luck - Me_

_P.S. The dye isn't washable so don't try."_

Greece hated reading it over and over. He didn't understand the clue of "pink". Greece didn't start guessing at all. He didn't want to waste any of his guesses. He wanted enough money to get tons of cats. Greece was daydreaming thinking of the moment when he got tons of money to get lots of little kittens. Then suddenly a knock on his door. He knew it was Turkey. His brother came over quite often to check up on him. He knew his cats meant the world to him. "Come inside Turkey..." Greece mumbled these words every day when his brother came and his brother always responded the same way every day, " you don't have to be so formal! You should really call me bro or something!" Then he would have a cheesy smile plastered on his face the entire time he was there. Greece knew he was just trying to cheer him up with all his cats dying but his brother was always so cheesy and did the same thing every time. Every time he left he would say the same thing too, "bye bro! See you tomorrow!" Then he would wave and leave. That night his favorite cat, Achilles, had tons of little kittens and another cat came with too. When Greece woke up he was happy to see the new cat and kittens. They had normal colored fur and he wanted all his cats to stay that way. Greece had helped Achilles by shaving his fur off. He wanted to keep him. He had saved Achilles off the side of the road when he was a kitten. He had loved him ever since. Then a knock came on his door. The daily visit he got from his brother. "Come in." Greece was expecting to see his brother walking in with another dead cat, but Japan walked in with a living colored cat. "I think this is yours..." Japan carefully set the cat down then took a seat. "Hey Japan.. Thanks for returning my cat but he is probably going to die with the food dye on his fur." Japan looked worried when he heard that it was going to die because of the dye. "I would wrike to help your cats." "No need Japan. I couldn't take money from you." Greece knew that Japan couldn't do something like this so he didn't ask. Then another knock on the door. "It's open, I have Japan over so be polite." Greece didn't feel like fighting like usual when Japan is over. Every time they would end up fighting. Greece always did the same things. It was turning out to be a routine for his whole life. When Turkey walked into his Greece's house he took a seat right next to Japan just to bug him. "I said I didn't want you to do this..." Greece really didn't like acting up and he didn't want to today. "Do what? I don't know what you're talking about." Turkey was only trying to get Greece to act like himself and forget about his cats but Greece was taking it to a whole new level and got really mad fast. "Get out of my house now. I don't want you coming back tomorrow or ever! I said i didn't want to fight before you came in but you didn't listen and I'm sick of being the younger one and being picked on and fighting with you!" Greece was standing in front of Turkey with a serious face he had never seen before. "Get out now!" Greece pointed to the door and looked right in Turkey's eyes. Turkey didn't move though. Greece picked him up by the collar of his shirt and looked him in the eyes again, "get out of _my _house...now." Nobody had ever seen Greece so angry. Then he dropped Turkey back on the sofa with Japan. Turkey got up and left. Japan was scared to death by how Greece just acted. He had seen them fight before but never like this. Greece sat down on the couch he was on before.


	2. The new kitten

"I'm sorry you had to see us fight like that Japan." He didn't look at Japan when he spoke. "You can leave if you want..." Greece really didn't feel like seeing him anymore. Japan didn't move but Greece fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up Japan had left and he saw one new kitten. He wondered where it came from because it didn't look like any of the others. He picked it up and pet it and it soon started to pur. He was surprised it wasn't scared because his huge hands could have easily crushed the little kitten. He placed the kitten on the floor and started to feed all the kittens and cats. He watched all of them rush over as he poured the food. When he saw the cats that would live he smiled. He hadn't smiled in a while. He then left his house and went to go apologize for overreacting about him sitting by Japan. When he knocked on the door his brother gave him a surprise hug from behind. Greece found out it was his brother because he was stronger than most people. His hug almost crushed Greece. When the hug was over Greece turned around smiling and Turkey was surprised. "Why are you so happy?" Then suddenly Turkey felt something fluffy on his leg and he looked down to see a little kitten, "is this why?" He asked as he picked it up. "Don't crush him!" Greece quickly took the kitten from his hands and started to pet it then he looked up to see his brother looking at him. "Ha ha sorry its just that he will be one of the few survivors of the mysterious color dyed cats." "Didn't it say you could guess who did it and get money?" Turkey was always reading his brothers notes and mail to keep up with what's going on around him. "Yeah and the clue was pink...do you have any ideas?" Greece was hoping that Turkey would know what that meant but he didn't. "Could it possibly be Poland? He seems to like the color pink..." Greece didn't know why Poland would do something as crude as this to him but he had to try it out, he did have 3 tries. The two brothers headed over to Poland's house. It was pink. Greece was thinking Turkey was right. When they knocked on the door Poland answered. "Oh totally just in time! Norway and I are doing each others hair!" Norway blushed a little as he stood behind Poland. "Well thats not what we wanted I was just wondering if you knew what a rainbow looks like." "Oh totally! Rainbows are totally colorful and pretty like my hair." Greece and Turkey just turned around and left. It was definitely not Poland. They should have expected something like that from Poland. They left for home. On the way Greece had stopped and Turkey didn't even know. "Hey man I know its sad but you could talk a bit." Then Turkey saw that his brother wasn't walking with him. "GREEECEEEE!" He called out for his brother but he didn't see anybody around. At that moment Greece was petting a stray cat he found on the way. When his brother called out his name it scared the cat away and Greece left to find him. When they met up again the continued to walk. "What were you doing? I get worried when you wander off like that!" Turkey was looking right at Greece but Greece just looked ahead and kept walking without looking at his brother.


	3. The pink policeman

"I'm sorry you had to see us fight like that Japan." He didn't look at Japan when he spoke. "You can leave if you want..." Greece really didn't feel like seeing him anymore. Japan didn't move but Greece fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up Japan had left and he saw one new kitten. He wondered where it came from because it didn't look like any of the others. He picked it up and pet it and it soon started to pur. He was surprised it wasn't scared because his huge hands could have easily crushed the little kitten. He placed the kitten on the floor and started to feed all the kittens and cats. He watched all of them rush over as he poured the food. When he saw the cats that would live he smiled. He hadn't smiled in a while. He then left his house and went to go apologize for overreacting about him sitting by Japan. When he knocked on the door his brother gave him a surprise hug from behind. Greece found out it was his brother because he was stronger than most people. His hug almost crushed Greece. When the hug was over Greece turned around smiling and Turkey was surprised. "Why are you so happy?" Then suddenly Turkey felt something fluffy on his leg and he looked down to see a little kitten, "is this why?" He asked as he picked it up. "Don't crush him!" Greece quickly took the kitten from his hands and started to pet it then he looked up to see his brother looking at him. "Ha ha sorry its just that he will be one of the few survivors of the mysterious color dyed cats." "Didn't it say you could guess who did it and get money?" Turkey was always reading his brothers notes and mail to keep up with what's going on around him. "Yeah and the clue was pink...do you have any ideas?" Greece was hoping that Turkey would know what that meant but he didn't. "Could it possibly be Poland? He seems to like the color pink..." Greece didn't know why Poland would do something as crude as this to him but he had to try it out, he did have 3 tries. The two brothers headed over to Poland's house. It was pink. Greece was thinking Turkey was right. When they knocked on the door Poland answered. "Oh totally just in time! Norway and I are doing each others hair!" Norway blushed a little as he stood behind Poland. "Well thats not what we wanted I was just wondering if you knew what a rainbow looks like." "Oh totally! Rainbows are totally colorful and pretty like my hair." Greece and Turkey just turned around and left. It was definitely not Poland. They should have expected something like that from Poland. They left for home. On the way Greece had stopped and Turkey didn't even know. "Hey man I know its sad but you could talk a bit." Then Turkey saw that his brother wasn't walking with him. "GREEECEEEE!" He called out for his brother but he didn't see anybody around. At that moment Greece was petting a stray cat he found on the way. When his brother called out his name it scared the cat away and Greece left to find him. When they met up again the continued to walk. "What were you doing? I get worried when you wander off like that!" Turkey was looking right at Greece but Greece just looked ahead and kept walking without looking at his brother.


End file.
